Scarlet Nails, Suit Jackets, and Scars
by Becimpala33
Summary: Featuring my OC, Aurora Sinclair. Also features PyroQueenofFire's OC, Lana.   When Aurora gets a phone call from her ex-best friend, her two worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is in multiple parts-it got longer than I originally expected because it contains a lot of important background on Aurora before she met the boys. Lana belongs to PyroQueenofFire, who has some amazing Lana stories up on her page if you want the background information on Lana and her relationship with Dean. She is also writing a story that is all about Aurora and Lana._

_Also I'm doing NaNoWriMo for the first time this year, so if this story doesn't get updated again for a while/no new Aurora stories appear for a while, it's not because I've stopped writing her-I love writing Aurora. I just will most likely need all my writing energy for NaNoWriMo during November. _

"Ooo, glitter!" Lana squealed, clapping her hands together before picking up the bottle of sparkly purple nail polish. She heard a snort behind her and turned, shooting a glare at Dean. "Look, Ror and I just kicked some major spirit ass. We get to have sparkly girly time now if we want."

"You tell him, Lan," Aurora said with a grin, reaching over to bump Lana's fist with her own before grabbing a bottle of deep scarlet polish.

"Not feeling too sparkly there, Ror?" Dean called, settling back into his pillow and grabbing the TV remote.

"One," Aurora said, ticking the numbers off on her slender fingers, "reds piss off my boss because he thinks they make women look too powerful. Two, I still have a bit of a dark goth phase from my younger years. And three, it matches my underwear."

"Innocent ears!" Dean yelled, covering his own ears, earning a whack to the back of his head from Lana.

"Oh please, no part of you is innocent," Lana muttered.

"Dean getting hit again?" Sam asked matter-of-factly, exiting the bathroom in jeans and a flannel shirt, hair damp.

"Per usual," Aurora said with a laugh, tilting her head up to meet Sam's kiss.

"Sam, she won't stop talking about her underwear," Dean mock-whined, burying his head under his pillow.

"Dean, you love underwear," Lana said, fighting back a laugh. "This is not a well-hidden fact."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hear about Ror's underwear!" Dean's voice came from under the pillow. "I mean, yeah, she's smoking hot, but she's like my sister!"

"Her underwear is really great," Sam said with a wink at Aurora. Before Dean could respond, Aurora's phone rang.

"Oh thank god," Dean muttered. Aurora threw a pillow at Dean, then picked up her phone, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the bottle of polish again. The bottle suddenly dropped from her hands, rolling onto the carpet and under the bed. "Jenna?" The change in Aurora's voice was sudden and serious, and Dean, Lana, and Sam were instantly at her side.

"Jenna, calm down, it-" All the others could make out from the other end of the phone was a woman yelling. "How did you find that out-Ok, no, of course, I-Yeah, I'll be there. I'll be there as soon as I can." There was a pause and then Aurora whispered, "Yeah, JJ, I swear on my tattoo."

The click on the other end was discernable, and Aurora dropped the phone onto the comforter, collapsing back onto the bed, hands over her face. "Baby?" Sam said tentatively, sitting down on the bed and laying a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"As ok as I can be, considering my ex-best friend just called, asking me to come to my high school reunion and find her missing husband." Aurora rolled over, burying her face in Sam's shoulder.

"There's about a hundred things wrong with that sentence," Dean said, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me about it," Aurora said, voice muffled by Sam's t-shirt.

"I didn't know you were having a high school reunion," Lana said, her voice cheerful as she squeezed Aurora's hand. "That could be fun, right?"

"Opposite of fun," Aurora moaned, "very very opposite of fun." Looking closer, Lana was shocked to see tears in her friend's eyes.

"Out," Lana said authoritatively, waving her hands first in the direction of the boys, then the door. "We need girl time. Go…go buy a beer and look at some girl's ass for a few minutes." When the boys hesitated, she softened her tone, offering up a sad smile. "Stand outside the door, loyal boys. I promise we'll be ok in here." Dean nodded, and stood. Sam followed, pausing to lightly kiss Aurora's lips before walking to the door. Sam hesitated at the doorway, but Lana mouthed "She'll be ok" as she gently pulled Aurora's head into her lap, stroking her hair.

The door closed behind them, and Aurora let out a sigh, blinking back her tears. Without saying a word, she pulled down the waistband of her yoga pants, revealing a small BB tattooed on her right hip. "Badass Bitches," she whispered, sitting up, rubbing her fists across her face. "It's what Jenna and I called ourselves. She was JJ and I was Aura, and we were the Badass Bitches. And we…."

Aurora couldn't meet Lana's eyes, staring down at a worn spot on the comforter, picking it apart with her fingernails. "We showed a lot of cleavage, not in a particularly clever way, and we drank a lot of underage alcohol , and we let senior boys grope us in the back of their dads' cars." She raised a hand, stilling Lana's protest. "And I fully realize that all those things aren't exactly rare for high school girls, but they would have been rare for me, if I hadn't been so set on proving to my mother that I wasn't her. I had a lot of shame and self-hatred back then, but I ignored it, because I was so determined not to be my mother's debutante."

"It wasn't even for a good cause," Aurora said softly, swiping a tear away. "Now I wear short skirts because they make me feel sexy, and my boobs catch bad guys." Lana couldn't help laughing, and Aurora joined in for a second, before sobering again. "I just feel like if you guys had met me back then, you wouldn't like me. I didn't like me. Sam sure as hell wouldn't want to be with me. And now I'm going back there, to help the girl who was my partner in crime, who stopped speaking to me when I was determined to get my life back in order after my dad died."

"Trust me, I've had my less than perfect moments too," Lana said with a smile, and when Aurora looked up, Lana grinned. "I know, I know, hard to believe," Lana continued with a laugh, bringing a smile out onto Aurora's face. She leaned over and kissed Aurora's forehead. "There is no way we could love you any less, hon, ok? Isn't that right, Sam and Dean, who are listening at the door?"

The door opened, and Sam and Dean's sheepish faces appeared. "We were worried," Sam quickly explained, striding over to the bed and taking Aurora's hands between his. "I'm sorry, I just…I wanted to know what was wrong."

"It's ok," Aurora assured him, leaning into him as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around her. "I wouldn't want to tell that story more than once." She didn't meet his eyes though, until he placed a gentle finger on her chin and tiled her face towards his.

"You've seen me possessed, hopped up on demon blood, seemingly dead, and you still love me, right?" Sam asked her, a soft smile playing across his lips. Aurora nodded, her gaze meeting Sam's. "Then what in the world makes you think I could love you any less?"

"And you've seen me eat, and you still want to hang out with me," Dean offered up, eyes twinkling, and Aurora laughed, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"Now I've just got to figure out where Dean and I can get decent pairs of pants," Sam mused, and Aurora looked back at him, startled. "You didn't think we were letting you go alone, did you?"

"Dress shopping!" Lana squealed, clapping her hands together. Dean rolled his eyes, and Aurora laughed.

"And manicures?" Aurora said, wiping the final tear off her cheek. "I need some scarlet nails if I'm going back to high school."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: **Aurora's backstory means there will be a third part to this story, hopefully coming very soon since I know exactly where I'm going with it. As always, I don't own Sam or Dean, just Aurora, and Lana belongs to the amazing Kyla, who is an incredible friend and writer. This part is dedicated to her in all her awesomeness-love you hon!**

The Impala pulled into the well-lit parking lot and Aurora remained in her seat, hands clenched together. Sam slid out, long legs unfolding, and reached his hand out to Aurora. With a deep sigh, she took it, one high-heeled shoe stepping onto the asphalt, then the other.

"You look beautiful," Sam smiled, brushing a wave of her auburn hair behind her ear. Aurora smiled back, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey," Sam said firmly, bending his head down to kiss her. "You're beautiful, and strong, and successful, and you have people who love you. Plus you know all the Latin to exorcise a demon, and you've actually slain a vampire. How many people in there can say that?"

Aurora laughed, and Sam hooked his arm through hers, letting Aurora lead the group towards the hotel. Taking a deep breath, feeling Sam's arm wrap around her waist, Aurora walked through the front door.

The ballroom was packed with people, loud with music and the clinking of glasses. Aurora paused at the front, blockaded with a long table set up with pamphlets and nametags, a bubbly blonde in a too-tight red dress firmly ensconced behind it.

"Miss Aura Sinclair, as I live and breathe, is that you?" the blonde gushed, springing to her feet, pressing her hands against her ample bosom. "You look so…so different."

"I would hope so," Aurora said, fighting to keep the smile on her face. "Nice to see you again, Tiffany. I'm actually going by Aurora now."

"Of course, I would do the same if I was you," Tiffany said, unable to keep the smirk from playing around her lips. "I mean, given all that happened…"

"Stuff it blondie," Lana muttered under her breath, and Dean snorted back a bark of laughter.

"Who are your friends?" Tiffany asked, plastering a flirtatious smile on her botoxed face as she took in Sam and Dean.

"This is my boyfriend, Sam," Aurora said, hand firmly intertwined with Sam's. "His brother Dean, and Dean's wife, Lana."

"How kind of you all to visit our little reunion," Tiffany simpered, casting her eyes up and down Sam and Dean's bodies.

"Of course we came," Sam said, planting a kiss on Aurora's temple. "Aurora's part of our family."

"There's nothing we wouldn't do for Ror," Dean added, his glare directed right between Tiffany's baby blue eyes.

"You always were a one for nicknames," Tiffany said with a malicious glint in her eyes as she glanced at Aurora once more.

"How about we get our nametags, or are you too worried about running your manicure, _Tiff_," Lana mock-simpered back, pressing her hands against the table and leaning into them.

"Here," Tiffany snipped, tossing four nametags at Lana's hands. Lana quickly scrawled their names on them, and handed them out. The foursome moved into the reunion space.

Loud dance music blared over several hidden speakers as a crowd of already slighty-tipsy high school alum swayed, grinded, and chatted each other up. "I want to go home," Aurora groaned, leaning back into Sam's arms.

"Hey, put on that Aurora strut we know and love," Lana said, with a gentle nudge at Aurora's ribcage. "Especially Sam."

"I do love it, it's true," Sam said with a wink, drawing a laugh out of Aurora's visibly-tense mouth. Taking a deep breath, Aurora linked arms with Sam and Lana, who had her arm linked with Dean's, and walked into the depth of the party.

"Finally, it's about time," a voice said from their left, and Aurora spun around, coming face to face with a woman in a tight gold dress, her dark hair piled expertly on top of her head.

"Jenna," Aurora breathed, freezing in her tracks.

"I don't even get a JJ, huh Aura?" Jenna said with a slight pout, crossing her arms across her ample chest.

"It's Aurora," Aurora said, in a matching stance, her lips pressed together to stave off the trembling.

"Right, of course, I'm sure," Jenna said, with a noticeable roll of her eyes. "You're clearly so much better than me now."

"That's not what she's saying," Lana said forcibly, stepping forward. "All she's saying is she's a different person than she was when you knew her."

"Who are you, her keeper?" Jenna asked with a sneer, stepping closer to Lana's personal space. "Here to make sure she doesn't start letting boys grope her in the corner, or slamming back vodka shots?"

"No, actually, I'm here because I'm her friend," Lana said, glaring down Jenna. "She has lots of friends actually…lots of people who love her. Sam loves her. We all love her. And I really don't like you."

"It's ok, Lana," Aurora said softly, laying a hand gently on Lana's arm. "Jenna, what's going on?" Jenna didn't move for a moment, then sighed, gesturing to an empty table. They all sat, Jenna tucking the long train of her dress under the table.

"I married Marcus Rutherford," Jenna began. "The hot college boy all us little high school freshman wanted," she added with a proud straightening of her shoulders. "He took over his dad's business, owning and running all the gas stations in town. We bought that mansion right off of Main Street, on Longview Drive. You remember it , right Aura?"

"I do," Aurora said with a nod, not even bothering to correct Jenna this time. A soft smile played across her face. "The one we always used to stop and look at, after we'd go to the liquor store. We used to imagine we'd buy it together, and throw wild house parties."

"Exactly," Jenna said with a grin, leaning forward. "And let me tell you, it is just as amazing as we imagined! When you get Marcus back, I'll throw a party, and you can totally come."

"I don't think we'll still be here," Aurora said quietly, eyes falling to the floor. Jenna's face closed up again, the grin flying off her face, and she nodded once stiffly.

"Right, of course, should have known that." Jenna grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing tray and drained half of it in one gulp. "So yesterday Marcus goes missing. Just…gone. No sign of foul play, no note, nothing. And before you start asking, no, he wasn't having an affair, and no he wouldn't have left me for another woman. I know how to keep him happy, trust me." A wicked glint came into her eyes. "Aura never had any trouble with that, did you honey? Have you found that to be true, Sam? I bet there's a bunch of guys here you could compare notes with."

"Back off," Sam said coolly, meeting Jenna's gaze head on. "You don't talk about her like that."

"Has she told you all about her life here?" Jenna asked, leaning in. "All the things she did…some of those boys really were just things weren't they? The drinking, the wild parties…"

"Yep, she told me everything," Sam said calmly, leaning back in his chair, pulling Aurora into the circle of his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"She told all of us actually," Dean said, leaning back in his chair, Lana taking his hand and leaning even closer to her group.

"I enjoy taking my shirt off and showing Dean my naked body," Lana said with a shrug.

"She really does," Dean nodded, studying Jenna coldly. "Sometimes she puts on this little red lingerie, and dances around the room for me."

"I prefer the song "Say It Right", but any Pussycat Dolls will do in a pinch," Lana said, stretching her arms gracefully over her head, linking her fingers together.

"I was dancing on a stage to "Buttons" when Sam and I first met," Aurora said, her voice lighter than it had been since they had arrived. "After I was done, I saved his and Dean's life, then took down a corrupt mobster who was manipulating innocent women into working in his strip club."

"Essentially where we're going with this is fuck you bitch," Lana said coolly, standing up and pointing a finger at Jenna's face. "Good luck finding your husband yourself."

"I'm sorry." Jenna's voice was soft and shaky. "I just…Marcus is all I have. He's actually all I have." She couldn't meet Aurora's eyes. "I don't have friends like you do, Aura. Or a job, or anything else. I just have him. You're never coming back, so I just have him."

There was quiet for a moment, the strains of music from the dance floor barely penetrating their section. Then Aurora stood up, took a deep breath, and laid a hand on Jenna's shoulder. "I need a minute," Aurora said softly. "When I come back, we'll start figuring out what could have happened to Marcus."

Aurora headed to the bathroom, shaking her head at the offered company from Lana, Dean, and Sam. "I'll be right back," she said with a reassuring smile. Entering the girls' bathroom, she sighed deeply, leaning against the cold tiled wall. Kneeling, she ran her fingers over the "JJ+Aura=badass bitches forever!" crudely drawn with sharpie on the wall. She pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes, rubbing out some tension before beginning to rise to her feet.

She felt arms suddenly encircle her from behind, and she laughed. "Sam, really, you didn't have to follow me into the girls' room. I'm fine."

"Aura, it's Mike…" A deep voice whispered in her ear, and Aurora tried to jerk away, eyes widening. "Aura, don't be like that, you were never like that, you always liked it before babe."

"You're drunk," Aurora gasped out, as his grip tightened around her waist. "Let go." When he didn't respond, Aurora stomped hard on his foot, screaming in his ear, shocking him into letting her go. She sprinted for the door, making it out into the hall before his longer legs caught up to her. Spinning her around, he slammed her back into the nearest locker, pinning her hands over her head.

Aurora drove a knee into his groin without hesitation, forcing him to move away just far enough for her to plant her feet and flip him over onto his back. "Sam!" she screamed, pushing the toe of her high-heeled shoes against Mike's adam apple. "Don't move," she growled, pressing harder as he struggled, forcing him to lay still, his eyes wide.

Sam came tearing around the corner, Dean and Lana right on his heels. "Baby, what-" Sam froze, taking in the sight before him, not even registering the crowd that had gathered around, focused only on the long scratch on the back of Aurora's arm, and her dress strap pulled down almost off her arm. "Son of a bitch," Sam growled, and in a second he was on Mike, heaving him off the floor and slamming him into the wall.

"Sorry, sorry dude, didn't realize she was yours, I didn't know," Mike babbled, trying desperately to get his trembling arms between himself and Sam.

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Sam growled again, eyes cold but still blazing.

"Save some punches for me," Dean spat out, circling around to the other side.

"I've got my slapping hand ready," Lana chimed in, punching her hands together menacingly.

"Let him go," Aurora said, her voice stronger than it had been all night as she entered the group. "He won't be touching me again." Sam took his hands off Mike, but not before giving him one more shove into the wall.

"Get out of here," Aurora called back over her shoulder, as Sam took her arm and hugged her close to him, walking her back down the hallway towards the packed party room. Once they had turned the corner, and were out of sight of the crowd, Aurora sagged slightly, letting Sam sweep her up into his arms.

"You're safe," he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

"I totally kicked his ass," Aurora shakily giggled. "In front of everyone I ever went to high school with."

"How'd I get such a badass for a girlfriend?" Sam said with a proud smile.

"Doesn't hurt that you're a badass yourself," Aurora said, a genuine smile lighting up her face. Sam reached over and pulled Aurora's dress strap gently back up.

"Do you want to stay, or go back to the hotel?" Sam asked, one hand cupping Aurora's cheek.

"Stay," Aurora said certainly. "Somehow I feel a hell of a lot better now. Plus, Jenna needs our help."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to finish! My muse was not cooperating, but now it's (hopefully) back and I have a lot of ideas for more Aurora stories._

_ As always, the character of Lana belongs to the amazing Kyla, to whom this story is also dedicated. It is also dedicated to Kat, who kicked my muse's butt until I got this finished._

As the group made their way back towards the party, they suddenly heard terrified screams echoing from the ballroom. Already reaching for the gun strapped to her ankle, Aurora took off running, Lana, Dean, and Sam right next to her.

The scene in the ballroom was pure terror. The DJ lay sprawled across his speakers, neck snapped, blood catching in the crevices of the equipment. The music still played, the beats reverberating hauntingly with the still-flashing strobe lights as the partygoers tried to in vain to flee, slipping in blood and torn-apart bodies.

"What the hell," Dean muttered, eyes quickly taking in the scene before him. A familiar scream suddenly sounded from the corner of the room, and Aurora took off, towards where Jenna was pinned against a wall, frantically trying to fight off a man with his hands curling around her throat.

"Thinking shapeshifters!" Aurora yelled over her shoulder, grabbing onto the man's shoulders and heaving him off Jenna. "Check out the screens!" Glancing up quickly, Sam's eyes fell on two giant television screens hooked up to cameras that were filming the party. Right there on screen was Aurora wrenching a shapeshifter's head around towards the camera, his glowing eyes broadcasting in high definition.

"Silver's in the car!" Lana took off running, her four inch heels not slowing her down at all.

"Move, move!" Dean yelled, herding the partygoers towards the door, carefully watching the screens to make sure no shapeshifters were attempting to sneak out with the crowd.

"You are very lucky my girlfriend's the forgiving kind," Sam growled at Mike, grabbing his arm and not-so-gently throwing him out the door and into the hall with the others. Aurora followed close behind, guarding the rear, firing bullets into the shapeshifters in an attempt to slow them down. Running in the door, Lana tossed a shotgun full of silver to Aurora, who quickly cocked the gun and blasted the nearest shapeshifter.

"Holy shit!" Jenna gasped, stumbling, eyes wide. "Aura, what the hell is going on?"

"Let's just say I have a very different life now," Aurora called back, helping Jenna up with one hand while pumping another bullet out with the other.

"Clearly," Jenna giggled hysterically. Aurora squeezed her hand tightly, painfully, and Jenna shook her head, taking a deep steadying breath as they ran into an abandoned classroom.

"Good call on the science lab," Aurora said to Dean, as he and Sam shoved a table against the door, Aurora and Lana refilling their shotguns and taking posts by the door.

"Ok, so seriously, what the hell is going on?" Jenna asked again, from behind a table Sam had flipped on its side.

"I'm a C.I.A agent who fell in love with a hunter, and not just any hunter, but one who kills things like vampires and ghosts," Aurora finally yelled, slamming her body into the door to crunch a shapeshifter's hand trying to worm its way in. "So whenever I'm not bringing down mobsters or drug cartels, I'm riding around in a kick ass car with my two best friends and my boyfriend, saving people and hunting things."

"You're totally serious," Jenna said slowly, hands shaking where they gripped the table.

"Hence the silver and shotguns and knowing how to save all your asses," Aurora tossed back over her shoulder. As the shapeshifters continued to slam themselves against the door, Aurora hiked up her skirt and slid out a silver knife from a band around her thigh.

"That may be the hottest thing I've ever seen," Mike murmured in awe, and Sam turned, glaring straight through him.

"Shut up, or I will seriously decapitate you," Sam glowered, pulling a sword out of the duffel bag Lana had run in from the car.

"Take this," Aurora said to Jenna, handing her the knife. "If any even sneak a fingernail in here, you chop it off, got it?" Taking a deep breath, and squaring her shoulders, Jenna nodded.

"Stay safe, Aura," she said softly. "Go be one badass bitch."

"Stay safe, JJ," Aurora whispered back, squeezing Jenna's hand tightly. Stepping in front, Sam and Dean exchanged a quick glance with Aurora and Lana, then swung the door open and rushed out into the hall.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled, firing into the shapeshifter crowd. "Ror, Lanni, go see if you can find the people these shapeshifters stole from. They might still be alive."

"They've got to be," Aurora murmured softly, taking a deep breath before running off with Lana.

"Dark, gross places, dark gross places," Lana chanted as they searched through the school.

"Locker room's right around the corner," Aurora said quickly, picking up the pace. "It's even underground, thanks to someone screwing up the original building plans."

"Perfect," Lana said, right behind Aurora. "And I just said perfect about going into a dark disgusting underground locker room."

Pumping the shotgun once, Aurora pivoted forward, kicking the locker room door down. Muffled panicked sounds came from the back of the room, and as Lana and Aurora carefully hurried in, the sounds grew louder.

There was a row of crying, terrified people, all in evening gowns and suits, gags across their mouths and restraints around their wrists and ankles. Aurora immediately dropped to her knees beside a man in the front row, pulling the gag off and sawing through the knots with the knife Lana tossed her. "Marcus, are you ok?" Aurora asked quickly, meeting his eyes.

"Aura?" Marcus gaped at her, and she nodded once, snapping the ropes around his ankles, and starting in on his wrists. "Jenna, is she-"

"She's fine, worried sick about you, but fine," Aurora assured him, finishing his restraints and moving to the next person. "We've got to get you out of here before the shifters come back. Don't ask, I'll explain later."

"I'll get the rest done," Lana said quickly, nodding towards where those were freed were helping untie the others. "We'll be right behind you."

"You got this, Lanni," Aurora said, pounding her first against Lana's before moving carefully out of the door, shotgun cocked and at the ready. As she canvassed her way down the darkened hallway, she heard Lana begin to usher the others out behind her.

Aurora rounded a corner, and saw a shapeshifter looming over Sam. Taking the shapeshifter's head off with a quick bullet, she hurried forward, scanning for any more of the monsters.

"Thanks babe, we got them all now," Sam said, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I got to save some lives, so didn't miss all the fun," Aurora bantered back, high-fiving Dean before turning and winking at Lana. "Good thing you didn't send the men to do a woman's job."

"Marcus!" Jenna cried out, running out from the science lab and into Marcus' arms. "You're ok!" Aurora leaned back into Sam's arms, watching Jenna and Marcus with a soft smile on her face.

"You did that," Sam whispered in her ear, lightly kissing her cheek.

"We did that," Aurora said, smile widening as she turned her head to capture Sam's kiss. "I'm actually glad I came back. Even if it was nothing like I expected it would be."

"You got to show everyone just how kick ass you are," Sam whispered into her ear, rocking her gently back and forth.

"And yet they're still going to think of me like I was back then," Aurora sighed softly, tilting her head back to rest against Sam's chest.

"You've always been amazing, Ror." Aurora turned around to protest and Sam lay a tender finger across her lips. "You have. You may not have always been the person you want to be on the outside, but you've always been this amazing person on the inside."

"And thus ends another Lifetime movie," Dean called out with a smirk, earning a smack to the back of the head from Lana. "Hey, I agree with everything Sam said!"

"Yet the sarcasm," Lana said with a good-natured eye roll. "And if you say that its part of your charm, and that it brings all the ladies running, I will leave your ass here, I swear."

"Ror, you kick ass, you know I think that," Dean said sincerely, and Aurora leaned over, kissing his cheek. As she leaned back, she saw Jenna approach.

"Aura-Aurora, thank you so much," she said, still holding onto Marcus' hand tightly. "I owe you so much."

"JJ, you don't owe me anything," Aurora said with a wistful smile, leaning forward to give Jenna a hug. Jenna's body stiffened with surprise, then relaxed, hugging Aurora back. "You were always a good friend to me. Me leaving had nothing to do with you, I want you to know that. I just had to find a different life for myself."

"Maybe I could text you sometime, and you might answer?" Jenna asked, almost shyly, and Aurora nodded.

Aurora, Lana, Dean, and Sam staggered into the hotel room. "No one sit on the beds in their nasty bloody clothes!" Lana called out, flicking on the lights.

"I ruined my dress and I didn't even get to dance," Aurora sighed.

"You did save the lives of pretty much everyone you went to high school with," Dean offered up, and Aurora grinned, nodding her head.

"But that doesn't replace getting to dance," Lana said slowly, a grin spreading across her face. Heading over to one of their laptops, she opened it, clicking through before suddenly "We R Who We R" came blasting through. Lana raised her arms over her head, shaking her hips as she danced across the room towards Aurora. "It's our song Ror! C'mon!"

Aurora burst out laughing, her smile spreading across her whole face as she kicked off her shoes and bounded over to Lana, grabbing her hands and spinning her across the room. They jumped up on the bed, bouncing along to the beats of the song.

"We are with absolute crazy women," Dean said with a sigh, leaning back against the wall. He caught Lana's eye and winked. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
